EL ESCLAVO
by MARDRACO10
Summary: Un joven que después de una discusión con su novia en una fiesta se fue con una amigo con el cual se drogo y posteriormente salieron de dicha fiesta en su carro y momentos después se accidentaron, y por consecuencia de ese accidente este joven duro nueve meses en coma, en ese tiempo estuvo consiente en todo el tiempo, y se dio cuenta del sentimiento de su familia hacia él, así mism


CAPITULO 1

Cuando recupere el sentido, me di cuenta de inmediato que algo andaba muy mal. Una luz frente a mi hería mis ojos sin que fuera yo capaz de siquiera desviar la mirada, intenté mover los brazos para tapar mi rostro con las manos sin lograrlo. Mi cuerpo entero estaba totalmente paralizado y recorrido por dolor y frio como jamás lo había también gritar y pedir ayuda pero todo fue inútil, algo entraba por mi boca y quemaba mi garganta a la vez que un horrible ruido lastimaba mis oídos. Pasaron varias horas en las que lo único que ocupaba mi mente era una terrible desesperación. De la desesperación pase al terror cuando algunos pensamientos lograron filtrarse a través del dolor a mi mente…

-¿Dónde estoy?

-¿Qué está pasando?-¡Estoy muerto! La mezcla de dolor, terror y estos pensamientos, ocasionaron que perdiera el sentido.

Gracias a Dios porque ya no soportaba más. Nose si pasaron horas o días para que volviera en mí. Seguía inmóvil, con los ojos completamente abiertos. El dolor había disminuido un poco, la luz frente a mí, segaba seguro.

La disminución del tormento físico abrió la puerta a otro tipo de sufrimiento: La confusión en mi mente ya la urgente necesidad de respuestas. -¿estoy realmente muerto? -¿de quién es la respiración que escucho? -¿Qué es esto que siento en mi boca que raspa mi garganta? Poco a poco fui recuperando recuerdos de que lo que pensaba era el día anterior; la fiesta, los tragos, la discusión con Sakura y la insistencia de Suigetsu para que probara esa estúpida droga que le resultaba fascinante.-

Mi amor ya deja de tomar por favor… ¿Qué no ves que te estas matando? Me gritaba Sakura.

-¿Es eso lo que quieres?

-No quiero matarme, lo que quiero es escapar.- ¿escapar de qué? Estás loco.- Si, estoy loco y tú no me entiendes… nadie me entiende… Lleve a mi boca el par de pastillas azules que acepte de es lo último que recuerdo.

-¡Ay Dios mío! Por fin lo logre, acabe con mi vida. ¡No puede ser!... ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué no puedo moverme? ¿Por qué no puedo cerrar los ojos?

-Este imbécil me enveneno-pensaba-. Estoy en el infierno pagando por todo lo que hice… Es mucho peor de lo que me imaginaba. Yo no creía en mi vida después de la muerte pero en ese momento no encontraba otra respuesta.

-¡No Dios, perdóname por favor!... Dame otra oportunidad… El sonido de una puerta que se abría interrumpió mis pensamientos, distinguí entonces, una voz femenina: -¡Pero que ruido hace esa mierda!-comento.

-Es el único que tenemos, ya sabes cómo están las cosas aquí-le comento un hombre. -¿Cómo es posible que tengamos solo un aparato de respiración artificial? –Pues así es, y hay que hacer lo mejor que podemos con lo que tenemos.

-Y a este, ¿Qué le paso? -¿Este?... Este ya se para que lo veas. Sentí como retiraban de mi rostro una sábana y pude ver a una mujer vistiendo una bata blanca con una expresión entre asombro y temor.

-¡Esta despierto!-grito. El hombre junto a ella si inclino a verme. –Que va, así lo trajeron, cuando llego a urgencias dijeron que había tenido un accidente, estaba totalmente intoxicado pero aun consciente, repetía una y otra vez: "Sakura, Sakura, perdóname". Después cayó en coma y en una especie de Rigor mortis, no pudieron cerrarle los ojos.

-pobre imbécil, más le hubiera valido muerto. -¡Mas nos hubiera valido a nosotros!

Ahora tenemos que mantenerlo vivo como un vegetal, ocupando una cama que otros necesitan y gastando energía.-Pero… ¿puede ver, oír… siente?

-Claro que no, mira… Vi como movía un tubo cerca de mi cama y sentí una terrible punzada en el brazo. -¡Eso duele idiota!... ¡estoy vivo! Estoy consciente,¡Ayúdame!- trate inútilmente de gritarle.

-Aprovecha para cambiarle en suero-dijo el hombre-. Alguien tiene que regar las plantas. Los dos soltaron una carcajada y yo me quede lleno de rabia y desesperación. Salió el hombre de la habitación, la mujer cambio un frasco que colgaba junto a mi cama y salió apresurada.

Ya tenía algunas respuestas… la conversación se repetía una y otra vez en mi mente: ¿Un accidente? … ¿Cayo en coma? … ¿Sakura, perdóname? … …Alguien tiene que regar las plantas… regar las plantas… … las plantas.

**Hola chicos y chicas espero que les haya gustado de este capítulo, para aclarar las cosas, yo no escribí esta historia, pero lo estoy adaptando a un sasusaku. **


End file.
